


Listen To Your Heart (When He's Calling For You)

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OS, Oneshot, harry has amnesia, idk how else to tag this, larry stylinson oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has amnesia and Louis has trouble handling the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Your Heart (When He's Calling For You)

**Author's Note:**

> i personally apologize for any grammatical errors(i am a total shit at revising) xx.  
> also the science in this is probably all incorrect. i made some of it up. its just works of fiction.  
> enjoy your reading lovelies <33

Harry opens his eyes to the sound of heavy breathing. Harry swivels his head to the sound, and finds a boy, sleeping on a chair, his head resting on his crossed arms. Harry looks at the way the boy’s fringe is falling over his face, the way his shoulders slowly move up and down with each breath he takes. His long lashes looking exquisite in the sunlight, his tan skin looking more heavenly and warmer. Harry has the sudden urge to cuddle or come closer to this boy, sure that he can bring more comfort and warmth than the hospital blanket he’s tucked under.

Hospital? Why is Harry in a hospital? He looks at the bandages and tubes in his arms, the cuts and bruises and scars and dry blood on his hands and arms, probably more on his face. How did Harry get in a hospital? And who is this boy that is sleeping on the chair? 

Harry stares at the boy a little bit more, wanting to feel the boy’s cheek with a tender stroke of his hand. He reaches out, feeling a strong connection, but pulls back, suddenly afraid.

The boy on the chair stirs and he blinks, yawns, and stretches. The boy opens his eyes, a blue color Harry loves right away, and notices the bags under his eyes. He must’ve stayed up late. 

The boy gives Harry a sad smile and holds his hand. Harry doesn’t understand what made him do it, he doesn’t understand the boy in front of him, but he wants to hold this pretty boy’s hand. Why is the boy sad? This boy shouldn’t ever be this sad, Harry thought. 

"Hi, Harry." The boy says in a whimsical voice, soft and low. "How are you feeling?"

How does the boy know his name? He doesn’t ask that. He has more important questions to ask. “I’m fine, I think.” He gestures to the tubes in his arms. “Ummm may I ask something?”

"Go ahead, love. Ask away." The boy rubs small circles on Harry’s palm, and it calms Harry’s racing heart.

"I don’t remember anything. What happened to me?"

"You were in a car accident. You had to be taken to the ER right away."

The boy suddenly lets go of the Harry’s hand to wipe the tears brimming in his blue eyes. He chuckles as he wipes at his tears. “I’m sorry. Ever since the car accident I’ve been a mess. I was afraid that the car accident wiped your memory or something.”

Harry’s heart pounds faster, his palms becoming clammy, because he doesn’t want to hurt this boy. He doesn’t want to hurt the boy who seems to love him too much. But if Harry were honest, he thinks his memory _had_  been wiped. 

The boy blinks back tears but more just keep coming anyways. He stares at the ceiling, breathing in and out, Harry wanting to comfort him more than ever. But what can he do for a stranger?

"I’m so glad you’re finally awake." The boy suddenly gets off from his chair and gives Harry a hug. Harry doesn’t understand anything ever since he opened his eyes, but he gives the boy a pat.

"Is it ok if I ask you another question?" Harry cautiously says. 

The boy sit back down, tissue in his hand. “And what is it, babe?”

Harry knows the question he will ask is just going to bring bad consequences, but he has to know. “What’s your name? Who are you?”

The boy’s eyes widen, shocked at what Harry just asked. “You-you don’t remember me?” Silent tears dangerously roll down the boy’s blank face.

"Am I supposed to?" Harry asked. The boy flinches, his eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Yes, you’re supposed to know me. I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Your husband." Louis points at the ring on his finger and points at Harry’s. More tears roll down Louis’ face.

"I’m sorry." Harry says, afraid Louis will break down even more.

Louis’ bottom lip quivers, but he smiles anyways. A bitter smile meant only for the grief over a lost loved one. “No. I’m sorry. It was a bad idea to come in here.” He gives one last smile and speeds out the door. Harry tries to grab at Louis’ shirt, wanting a quick glimpse of his blue eyes again, but it’s far too late. Louis already got out the door before Harry can even lift a finger.

 

~

 

Louis feels so stupid. Honestly so stupid. He’s probably the stupidest person alive. The doctors already told Louis that Harry has amnesia and it would take at least a year for Harry to retrieve all his memories. Both Harry’s and Louis’ family all nod with grim expressions but Louis knew that when Harry woke up, he’d remember. Joke’s on him.

Because of his stupid false hope, he’s felt much worse than when he got the phone call about the news of Harry’s accident. Louis didn’t want to go in Harry’s room because he was afraid of seeing the causes of the accident on Harry, but maybe what Louis was running from was the amnesia the doctors have told him.

Now the amnesia is real and Louis has his proof. Can he get through the year with only just him to remember all those stupid moments between them? Can he restore Harry’s memory? Louis clenches his fists and calls Niall.

"Hey bro. How’s Harry?" asked Niall as soon as he picked up.

Louis tried talking in a stern voice, strong and bold, but it came out more like a scared boy, which he is, voice barely above a whisper, shaking and cracking at almost every syllable. “You were right, Ni. He has amnesia.”

Niall snorts. “I think you should tell that to the doctors.”

"Yeah, you know, thank them for telling me that my boyfriend just lost his memories and how I have to deal with loving a boy that doesn’t know me or even love me. I should definitely tell them that.”

"Wow, Louis, you’re just extra sarcastic when you’re sad. Did you know that?"

"Quite a fun fact you mustered." Louis rubs his temples and grumbles. "I’m sorry, Niall. I’m just - seeing Harry not recognize me after all those times I told myself he’d remember me when he opened his eyes is sort of devastating."

"Yeah, I know. but c’mon, you really don’t believe that he won’t remember you after you visit him more, after you show him stupid pictures you guys took together? And just imagine the flowers you’d give him. I mean this is another challenge who-knows-what gave you, and i know both you and Harry can get though this, just like you get through every other obstacle together. You always do."

Louis wipes at his eyes. “Niall, please shut up. You’re making me more emotional than I should be.”

"Ah, Louis, you know you appreciate my oh-so kind words."

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I do. Thanks Niall.”

"No problem, Louis. do you want to come over and hang out with me, Liam, and Zayn? I can beat all of your arses on FIFA."

Louis smiles through his tears. “Please. I’ll beat your arse faster than you think.”

"And after I beat all of your arses, you can cry until your heart’s content." Niall adds.

"Ok. I’ll be right there."  Louis hangs up and exits the hospital and enters the parking lot. He unlocks his car with a click of a button and sits on the driver’s seat. He opens up the mirror flap to check out his fringe and puffy eyes when a picture flutters out. He picks it off from the floor and it feels as if a rock is lodged in his throat.

This picture is when Harry and Louis went camping. They were lying on a field of grass, atop of a mountain, staring up at the night sky, when shooting stars rained down above them. The sight was so beautiful, and Louis didn’t want to forget the moment. He took a picture, the shot blurry and dark but you can still make out the starry sky and Harry kissing Louis’ cheek, both of them smiling. 

Louis smiles, remembering that beautiful night, but he sinks, the memory of Harry’s confusion replacing it. He places the picture in the center console and turns on the engine, determined to get Harry’s memory back more than ever.

 

~

 

The next day, Harry sits up and eats his yogurt with small bites, thinking about his sister, his mum, his mates, and Louis. Especially Louis. The way he reacted was so different from the others that visited him. They were sad, but well prepared. Louis acted as if he didn’t act prepared at all. 

Harry wanted to see Louis again, but was afraid of how he’d react. Would he be sweet, kind, caring, and loving? Or would he be a frightened child that cowers away from those who tries to get closer? 

At least two days of amnesia and he’s just so tired already. He wants to go back to the beginning, where all his memories were in place, where his memories was actually there to begin with. Harry isn’t necessarily giving up, Just tired of trying to figure out his memories about his loved ones. Especially trying to figure out memories about himself.

Someone gives two light knocks and Harry says,”Door’s open.” The doorknob turns and Louis pops his head in with a smile. 

Louis awkwardly shuffles his feet over the tiles and he hands Harry a rose. “My apologies about yesterday. This is for you.” Louis hands Harry the flower and he thanks Louis and sniffs the rose, a sweet aroma filling his nostrils.

"This is really lovely, thank you so much." Harry closes his eyes and sniffs the rose a little while longer.

Louis wrings his hands and shifts his weight from one hip to the other. “Look, I’m really sorry about yesterday. The doctors took the MRI scan and said that you had amnesia and I didn’t want to believe it. I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t think after all we’d be through, just one stupid car accident can lose all of that. All of who we are and what we’ve done. I thought you would remember me when you woke up. And when you asked me who I was-” Louis stops abruptly, unable to continue, tight lipped. He swallows and Harry looks at his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. 

Harry opens his mouth to speak, to comfort, to at least say something, but to his surprise, Louis takes a breath and continues. “But Niall - you know, our mate - made me see that this is just another one obstacle in our way and I am determined to hurdle over it with you.” Louis says in a hollow voice, looking away, as if shy. Harry reaches over and holds Louis’ palm in his, more of an instinct than anything, and Louis squeezes back. They let go, a second too early, and Louis says,”I’ll start with this.” Louis reaches to his pocket and pulls out a picture. The picture shows Harry kissing Louis with a starry background.

"What is this? Is that us?" Harry asks, squinting at the blurry picture.

"Yeah it’s us. We were going on a camping trip together. We were on the mountains and then shooting stars were on the night sky and you such a cliche, wanting to kiss me, and I quote, ‘under the stars’ -"

Harry zoned out by then. Not because the story wasn’t interesting, It was plenty interesting. It’s just Louis was more interesting than any story ever written. The animated look Louis gets when telling a story(or this story in particular) is so endearing. The way his eyes light up and the way his hands move along with the story is just so mesmerizing and cute and Harry finds himself lost in Louis’ voice.

"Are you even listening?" Louis says, hand on hip. "I’m trying to redeem your memories for good here." 

Harry laughs and says,”I just got lost in your voice. You have a beautiful voice.”

Harry feels, Harry knows, that he told Louis this before. Those words felt so familiar on the tip of his tongue. 

Louis blushes and looks Harry straight in the eye. “Are you trying to flatter me, Styles?”

Harry giggles. “I would never flatter you. I would’ve thought you knew that information yourself.”

Louis raises an eyebrow and says,”Touche.”

Harry points to a nearby chair and says,”Take a seat.”

Louis pulls the chair near the bed and says,”Thought you’d never ask.”

Harry suddenly feels ecstatic. He wants to be mentally and emotionally closer to Louis. He especially wants to be physically closer to Louis. He stares at the space between their hands on the bed sheet, and he remembers the soft touch he received while holding it. He wants to kiss Louis but he can’t. He doesn’t want to kiss a boy he doesn’t remember but is certainly infatuated with. He wants to kiss someone he knows and remembers. Even if he feels the sparks and the thumps belonging to his heavy, beating heart, He musn’t kiss Louis. Not until he remembers.

"What are you thinking about?" Louis asks, looking at Harry under his eyelashes. Boy do those eyelashes make Louis look much more heavenly. 

Harry shrugs. He looks at the rose on the other side of him, the picture of he and Louis. He looks somewhere else, somewhere deeper than the surface, and knows that whatever he and Louis have will never be over no matter how long this amnesia will last. If he can’t gain his memories, he’ll make new ones. 

"Do you love me?" Harry asks. Louis gives him a confused look, and Harry rephrases. "What I mean is just all of this-" Harry gestures to the picture and the rose. "All of this, how you reacted when I didn’t remember you, how you’re trying your best and how determined you are to have my memories back. I guess you love me a lot."

"I love you more than a lot you idiot." Louis rolls his eyes but smiles kindly. "You would have no idea how in love I am with you."

"Oh really?" Harry asks, teasing.

"Yeah, really. Although I’m pretty sure you were crazy in love with me, too."

"It makes sense. You’re you for God’s sake." 

Louis bursts out laughing and Harry knows that even after all of this, hospitals and doctors and memory gaining, Louis will be there to help him through it all, memory or no memory, Harry is thankful.

 

~

 

Louis exits the room, cheeks hurting from smiling so long, when he almost bumps heads with his and Harry's mum.

"Louis, hi." Jay says, pulling Louis into a tight hug.

"Mum, hi." Louis says. He pulls back and hugs Anne. "How are you both doing? What are you doing here? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in months."

Anne and Jay both chuckle. Anne replies with,"We're fine. Well, as fine as someone can get when their son's just had amnesia." Anne sniffles and takes out a tissue from her purse and wipes at the corners of her eyes. Jay pulls her into a side-hug and Louis pats her on the back.

"This hasn't been easy on anyone, but we'll get through this. He's still your son no matter what." Jay encourages.

"Louis, I know this probably hasn't been easy on your, either. I know how much you love him." Anne says.

"It hasn't been easy, but we'll get through it. I know he'll regain his memories soon enough." Louis gives Anne an encouraging smile and she gives him a thankful smile.

Anne takes out a picture of her bakery and says,"Let's just hope this will work."

"Maybe you should've brought some of the sweets from the store." Jay says.

"Shoot! I should've!" Anne exclaims.

"Don't worry. We'll bring some tomorrow. Don't push yourself too hard." Louis says.

Anne nods. "Thank you Louis. Thank you, Jay. See you in a bit." She enters Harry's room leaving Louis and Jay outside.

"What did he say about the rose and picture?" Jay asks.

Louis laughs from the memory of Harry's dozed off face and his compliment about his voice. "He still has his charms, I tell you. He loved the rose, so I guess his love for flowers hasn't changed. And he kept the photo for himself. He said that he wanted to remember that Night of the Shooting Stars."

Jay smiles, a different glint in her eyes.

"What is it, mum?" Louis asks, suspicious. 

"Even when Harry lost his memories, he's still the same person we all know and love."

Louis lets her comment sink in before asking,"If he were different after the accident and amnesia, do you think he would still love me?"

Louis is afraid of the answer Jay will give. That thought had been running through his mind ever since he left that room. If Harry were different, if Harry hated the rose, if Harry didn't appreciate the effort, if if if.

Jay laughs and Louis gives her a bewildered look. "I'm serious mum."

"I know you are, honey. I just find it impossible that Harry wouldn't love you. No matter where you end up, you'd find each other and still love each other with immense love you boys have started with. You'll end with the immense love you always had." 

All of Louis' what if's dissipate through air and he sighs of relief. He gives his mum a hug. "I love you, mum. Thank you for everything."

She mumbles,"No problem."

Jay enters Harry's room and Louis walks to the waiting room, sitting next to Gemma.

"Hi." Louis says.

"Hi." Gemma says, eyes and voice hollow.

"How are you dealing?"

"Not at all."

"Wha-"

Gemma cuts him off, suddenly facing him with intense, fiery eyes. "How can you stand it? Being in the same room as him knowing that he can't remember a single thing about you?"

Louis cocks his head to the side. "I didn't think I'd be able to at first but I pushed myself to go because he's my family. I pushed myself to go because even though being in the same presence he's in is the same thing as not being able to breathe, I wanted, needed him, to remember."

Louis looks over to Gemma and sees how she would react. Nothing but a blank look. Louis then realizes that he's been stuck in his own world, being selfish and unfair to those around him. Not only he is hurting over Harry.

Louis gives Gemma a hug and even as she weakly pushes him away, He knows she's close to breaking down. She gives up pushing Louis away and lets herself sink in his arms, shaking with each breath passing in and out her body.

"You know, it's just so horrifying. I don't know. I just don't know. I mean, we had our bickers and fights but i love him to death and being the older sibling means helping and protecting and taking charge, right? How can I be the big sister I am if I can't even help my brother get through this?" Gemma's voice wavers and her voice cracks, threatening her to break wide open. Louis rubs her back.

Louis imagines what its like being in Gemma's shoes, having one of his sisters not remember who he is after he helped them get through so much. It would be like losing a child. 

"Gemma I need you to listen closely." Louis holds Gemma's face in his hands and looks her in the eye. She sniffles, tears almost spilling over her cheeks, but not just yet. "You can help Harry. show him old photos and remind him of those fights and bickers. Tell him how annoying he is. Just as long as you don't give up. Harry is still in there. Harry isn't gone. It's just his memory that is. You can help him by bringing them back.know that you are capable of doing this, Gemma."

Gemma sniffles and blinks back her tears, hard. She smiles gratefully and Louis let's go. in a way, He has another sister to look out for. 

"I'm sorry for overreacting." Gemma apologizes.

"Gemma, no need to apologize. We're going through this together. You're not alone." Louis says.

Gemma stands up and carries her purse over her shoulder. "I'll visit him when I'm ready." Louis nods and Gemma slowly turns to face him. "Can you maybe....go with me when I visit him?"

Louis nods. "Of course."

Gemma gives him one last grim smile and walks away.

 

~

 

"Where's Gemma? I want to finally see my sister." Harry says to Anne. 

Anne throws Jay a cautious look before turning back to Harry. "She's not quite ready to see you yet."

"What?"

"She's taking this harder than most of us. I think it might take her awhile to get over the shock before she sees you." 

Harry frowns,both disappointed and hurt. He sighs, not really knowing how he should handle this.

Anne rubs Harry's shoulders. "She'll see you soon. I promise."

Jay pats Harry's knee and adds,"It's hard for her to handle this but she'll come through."

Harry just continues eating his yogurt.

 

~

 

A few days later, Gemma shows up on Louis' front doorsteps. Louis walks down the stairs and opens the door. 

"I think I'm ready." Gemma says, her face determined but uncertain. Louis grabs his coat and closes the door before Gemma can change her mind.

Louis drives in silence, knowing that that's what Gemma needs now. Louis parks the car and signs-in. They get to see him for a few minutes before he has to go to therapy. 

"You ready?" Louis asks, hand on the doorknob.

Gemma nods, her face tight and contorted, turning ghostly pale. Louis opens the door and he takes slow and cautious steps toward a sleeping Harry for Gemma's sake.

Gemma tugs on Louis' arm sleeve. "He's sleeping. We should go."

Louis frowns, disappointed. so close to get Gemma to face Harry, and it turns out he's sleeping at the exact same moment. They start to walk toward the door when Louis hears a rustling of the bed sheets and a grumbling Harry.

Louis pulls Gemma by the arm until she's right next to Harry's side.

Harry slowly wakes up. When he finally sees Gemma and Louis, Gemma says in a small voice,"Hi, brother."

"Gemma? Youre my sister?" Harry asks, the corners of his lips turning up. 

Gemma nods, Her face unraveling of its caution, replaced with content and joy. 

"Hi, Louis." Harry says, dopey smile on his face. 

"Hi, Harry." Louis automatically leans in to give a kiss on Harry's cheek but quickly pulls back. Not yet. Not until Harry remembers. "I'll leave you two to catch up and such." To Gemma he says,"I'll wait for you outside."

Louis leaves the room and calls Anne. 

"Hi, Louis. How are you doing?" Anne asks as soon as she picked up.

"Hey, Anne. I'm great. Just picked up Gemma to visit Harry."

"Oh, that's lovely, Louis! Thank you! How is Gemma doing?" Anne asks. 

"She's still in shock but it's going. has he remembered much?" 

"Yes, indeed! His memory has been relishing through his mind quite quickly. It's mostly just the little facts though. He hasn't have much remembrance with huge events, but I'm sure that's coming after."

Anne sounds so happy its contagious. Louis smiles, covering it with his hand and says,"I'm just glad."

"Me, too Louis. Me too. Tell me more about Gemma. Or maybe she'll tell me herself. See you soon, Louis." Anne says.

Louis says goodbye and hangs up. Gemma walks up to him, wiping her tears, her mascara running down halfway her face.

"What happened?" Louis asks, putting his phone in his back pocket. He stares at Gemma wiping her tears repeatedly, afraid that she didn't get what she came for.

"I told him about how I taught him how to hold a spoon when he was like 3 and he remembered how I taught him all those algebraic problems he didn't understand." Gemma wipes at her eyes again, This time smiling along with it. Louis realizes, with a sigh of relief, that Gemma was crying out of happiness. "It's not much but-"

"It's progress, and progress is better than nothing." Louis gives Gemma a kind smile and Gemma returns one back.

 

~

 

A few months later, Harry has probably gained half of his memories. Harry is happy and content, but still a bit disappointed when he can't even remember what he and Louis did for their first date.

"Are you sure that was where we went? I remember it was on a boat or something." Harry says, munching on his food.

Louis gives Harry a quick kick under the cafeteria table and remarks,"Are you really going to trust yourself when you're the one with memory loss?"

Harry raises his hands in the air, as if surrendering. "Alright, fine fine you go that one right. But do you at least have a picture?"

Louis reaches for his pocket and takes out his phone, scrolling through his gallery. He turns the screen over for Harry to see. In the picture, Harry and Louis are eating spaghetti, the same strand in their mouths. Harry's arm is stretched out to take the picture. Louis crossed eyed while Harry sticks out his tongue.

Harry laughs and Louis explains the picture. "You wanted our first date to be like a Disney movie because you said we reminded you of a Disney couple." Louis shakes his head adoringly,  smiling, eyes shining, and continues. "You wanted us to do the spaghetti-kiss thing like The Lady And Tramp." Louis starts giggling, covering his mouth with his hand.

Harry eyes Louis carefully. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Louis continues bubbling with laughter. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just I remembered when I first heard of that idea. Totally cheesy but cute."

Harry giggles and blushes. He moves his leg so his and Louis' ankles touch. The heat coming off of Louis feels so eccentric. "Well I'm glad you liked it." Harry leans in and kisses Louis on the cheek.

Harry continues eating his sandwich, Louis dozing off but still fully aware of Harry, his thumb slitting across Harry's arm. Harry shivers at the soft touch, and looks at his left hand, noticing how bare it is compared to Louis'. Harry stares at Louis' silver band and a question pops in his mind.

"Louis." Harry starts.

As if sensing something off, Louis lightly gives Harry's  arm a squeeze and says softly,"Go ahead, love."

"Who popped the question?"

Louis looks taken aback by the question but quickly recovers. "I did."

"How? Wait, don't tell me. You proposed in front of our friends and family during a dinner."

Louis puts his hands on his hips. "How do you do it?"

Harry shrugs. "I guess it's all coming back to me."

That was a lie. Harry's memories about his family and mates are coming back faster than he can ever imagine, especially with the help of therapy and pictures and videos. But with Louis, its as if a switch has been turned off. He has these crazy feelings and is sure he is in love with Louis. he feels as if he's known Louis for a long time, when it just comes naturally to him. The memories about or relating to Louis don't come as easily for some reason. Harry is afraid they wont come back at all.

Louis leans back in his chair. "Well, I'm glad. C'mon. Finish your sandwich. Doctor wants to see you in a bit."

Harry obeys and takes the finishing bites to his sandwich. After Harry throws away the trash, he walks side by side with Louis, bumping shoulders with each step they take, electricity passing through Harry's veins everytime they touch. Their hands knock against each others' as they walk and Harry links his pinky with Louis'. Understanding the message, Louis links their other fingers together, their bodies speaking a language no voice can muster. They see Harry's doctor down the hallway and Louis lets go. Harry finds himself reaching for Louis' hand, wanting to hold on longer.

"Don't worry love. I'll wait inside the car." Louis stands on his tiptoes, kisses Harry on the nose and walks away.

"So it seems as if you and your boyfriend are doing well." Drr.Higgins says.

Harry nods. "We are. More than well, actually."

Dr.Higgins kindly smiles. "Glad to hear it. Let's walk to my office, shall we?"

They walk down the short length of the hallway before they enter Dr.Higgin's office. Harry takes a seat on the mustard colored couch and Dr.Higgins takes his usual seat, in front of his desk, pen and paper at the ready.

"Before you start asking questions, may I say something?" Harry asks.

"Go on ahead, Harry. What is it?"

Harry takes a deep breath. "Is something wrong with my mind? I don't understand why I gain memories that are related to my mates and my family when I can't even remember a quarter that includes Louis. Why is that?"

Dr.Higgins crosses his legs and intertwines his fingers around his knee. "Sometimes when having amnesia we remember certain people and memories relating to those certain people because of the connection you have. Sometimes the person you love most will be the one you might forget about."

Harry's pulse quickens, his palms starting to sweat. So is that what's happened? Not being able to gain as much memories as his family and friends just because he and Louis have a different sort of connection? Harry thinks that's utter bullshit. 

"Do you have any questions?" Dr.Higgins asks.

Harry bites his bottom lip and shakes his head.

"Because I have something I need to share with you." Dr.Higgins places his hand on Harry's knee. Harry braces himself for the worst. "You can pack your stuff and leave the hospital. You can go home now." 

Home. The word sends a tingle down Harry's spine. Home as in where he and Louis lives? Home as spending night and day with his one love? 

"Do I still have to come for therapy sessions?" Harry asks, trying to dim down his giddiness. 

"Yes, you still do, but only one to three times a month." Dr.Higgins answers.

"I can go?" Harry asks.

"If you're referring to this therapy session then yes, you are free to go." 

Harry shakes Dr.Higgin's hand and walks toward the door. he stops, his hand on the doorknob. A thought hits him out of the blue, causing him to turn around and ask,"Dr.Higgins, do you think my memories relating to Louis will ever come back?"

Dr.Higgins cocks his head to the side, pondering a bit before answering,"Yes, I say quite a few of them will come."

"But not all of them?"

Dr.Higgins hesitates then shakes his head. "At the rate its going, I say only about 60% percent of memories you have of Louis will disperse." Dr.Higgins grimace. "I'm sorry Harry. You can always make new memories."

Harry gives a brief nod.He leaves the room with the thought of getting all his memories back giving him adrenaline.

 

~

 

A few days later, Louis wakes up with Harry's hot breath on his shoulder. Louis turns around and smiles fondly at Harry. Harry's face is soft and unraveled from the stress of trying to remember has caused. It's nice to finally see harry resting and relaxed. Harry's pink mouth is slightly open, his breaths slowly coming in and out, his right arm bent over his head, his other arm holding Louis', his legs sprawled over Louis. 

Louis doesn't know how long hes been watching Harry sleep when but Harry starts to wake, moaning as he stretches and yawns like a kitten. Louis giggles to himself.

Harry swivels his head to Louis and he snuggles closer. "Good morning, Lou."

"Good morning, Hazza. How was your sleep?"

Harry rubs his nose against Louis' shoulder. "My sleep was perfect, thanks to you." Harry looks up and his eyes move from Louis' lips back to his eyes. 

Louis leans in giving Harry a kiss on the lips. "I feel quite special."

"You are special." Harry says, smiling through the kiss.

"I just miss having you sleep with me." Louis says, a little breathless as Harry nibbles on his bottom lip.

Harry stops all of a sudden. He stands up and walks to the bathroom. Moment apparently over.

"What did I say?" Louis asks. What did he say to get Harry act this way?

"Louis, is it ok if we reenact our first date?"Harry asks, looking a little frazzled and stressed. 

Worried, Louis says,"Ummm yeah sure. Whatever you want babe." Louis walks up next to Harry, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's arms, feeling the tension not just through his body but the aura around him as well. "What's wrong? Talk to me."

Harry walks away, distressed, leaving Louis in the loo, hurt. "I'll tell you. Not right now."

Louis gives a light laugh, hoping that'll soften Harry up. "What better time to tell me than the present, right?"

Harry just says,"I'll tell you on our dinner date." Harry winks with a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Louis nods, his voice small when he says, "Ok."

 

~

 

Harry is desperate. He needs to remember. He needs to. He wouldn't feel complete without the. If the memories wont come to him, he'll just force it to come. The plan is to reenact their first date as best as he can. The plan isn't foolproof but it's the beginning.

 

~

 

Louis doesn't understand. Why would Harry want to reenact their first date? It wouldn't even be their first date. Probably their fiftieth. Louis shrugs it off anyways. If it makes Harry happy, if it isn't reckless and stupid or life-threatening and demeaning, Louis is up for it. 

By the afternoon, Harry and Louis are ready to go, both wearing matching suits.

"After you." Louis says, opening the door of the restaurant for Harry to come inside.

Harry walks through the doors and into the restaurant. He leans against the registration table. "Table for the Tomlinson's please."

The receptionist mumbles "Tomlinson, Tomlinson" under his breath, searching through his list. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist and puts his chin on Harry's shoulder. The receptionist takes two menus from the counter behind him and says,"Right this way, gentlemen."

Louis smiles brightly and Harry beams. They hold hands and Harry pulls out the chair for Louis. "Your waiter will be right back to take your order." The receptionist says.

Harry and Louis looks on their menu. Louis is feeling some ravioli food when Harry says,"Can we order the spaghetti?"

Louis suddenly remembers that Harry wanted to reenact their first date. "Sure. Two plates?"

Harry nods, closing his menu. Louis stares at Harry eyeing his engagement ring and Harry smiles to himself. Louis feels the corners of his mouth turning up. "What is it, Harry? Is there a speck of dust on that ring of yours?"

Harry smiles wider and shakes his head. He looks up and Louis can see tiny stars twinkling inside harrys beautiful green eyes. "No, I just thought of being called a Tomlinson."

Louis rolls his eyes. "You're such a dork, Harold."

Harry crinkles his nose adorably. "I am not."

"You are too." Louis shoots back. "Don't argue with me on this because I am always right." Louis leans back in his chair and sticks out his tongue. Harry chuckles.

It felt like forever when the food finally came. "Thank you," Harry says, taking the steaming plate.

Louis thanks the waiter. Louis picks up his fork and was about to take a bite of his dinner when Harry says,"so what did we do during our first date?"

Louis snorts. "Well obviously we ate spaghetti."

Harry furrows his brow, Louis furrow in his as well, although Louis' reasoning is confusion. Louis doesn't understand why harry wants to know so badly. Why couldn't he just have fun?

They eat in silence. Whenever they make eye contact, whenever their fingers brush against each others', whenever their ankles touch, sparks fly and electricity runs thorough Louis' veins. Their gazes and touches speak so much more than words can ever describe. Just being with him, being in his presence is enough to make Louis feel safe and content.

"Is this what we did before? Touching and no speaking?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head, not sure why Harry wants to know every single detail of how their date went. "I don't quite remember much. I just remembered how I felt during, not what I did."

Harry nods grimly, as of that wasn't a big enough help for him to be satisfied.

Louis finishes his plate. He sighs and rubs his tummy.  Louis looks at Harry's more than half finished plate.

"Do you think you're able to finish all that?" Louis asks, eyeing Harry slowly chewing his food.

"I don't think so. You mind helping me out?"

Louis puts his empty plate under Harry's, and maneuvers both plates in the center of the table. "Of course, love."

Louis picks up his own fork and munches on his spaghetti. Harry, too.

They're almost finished when Louis feels a tug against his noodle strand. Apparently, Harry feels it too because he has a look of shock on his face. They both suck in a breath, both leaning their heads closer to each others'.

"Do you want to take a picture?" Harry asks, noodle still in his mouth.

Louis nods. Harry fumbles for his phone in his pocket and he clicks on the camera icon. Harry turns the phone over, aims for the perfect angle, and sticks out his tongue. Louis smiles and he accidentally takes a bite. 

Louis laughs at his stupidity as Harry takes a picture. Harry frowns at the picture and the dark look on his face makes Louis stop laughing.

Louis clears his throat. "Honey, what is it?"

Harry clenches his fist on the table and Louis reaches over, his hand over Harry's. Louis rubs his thumb across Harry's knuckles.

"Honey, talk to me." Louis just looks at Harry, hoping his eyes will plead and beg and will get Harry to speak. Then something in his head clicks.

Louis goes back and remembers how Harry wanted to reenact their first date, how he wanted to get every single detail down, how he ordered the exact same thing and tried to take the exact same picture.

"Harry, does this have something to do with your memory?" Louis asks, having all the pieces in place but not being able to put it together.

Harry bites his bottom lip and takes out his wallet. "I'll pay."

Louis grips Harry's wrist, searching for something in his green eyes. Just fright.

"Babe, tell me. What's going on with you?" Louis whispers.

Harry takes a shuddering breath and shakes his head. "It's stupid."

"Wha-" Louis asks.

Their waiter comes and harry hands over his credit card. "Thank you so much for the lovely dinner." Harry says cheerily.

"It was my pleasure." The waiter says, taking the credit card.

"I'll tell you. Soon." Harry plays with his hangnail and Louis eyes at him carefully.

The waiter comes back with Harry's credit card. "Here you go, sir. Have a wonderful evening."

Harry and Louis stands. "And a good evening to you, too." Harry says, putting away his credit card and wallet.

Louis walks about three feet ahead of Harry. Harry calls for Louis, but Louis ignores him, speed walking down the parking lot.

"Can you wait?" Harry shouts.

Louis turns around, breathing slightly heavily due to anger and confusion, and notices Harry has stopped following Louis and has completely stopped walking. "I won't wait because I have been asking and wondering why you were so off during our date. Our  _'first date_ ' to be more exact." Louis spats out angrily.

"I can explain." Harry says.

"Just get to the point."

"I gained memories and things related to my family and mates. I gained so many about them, but I couldn't remember much about you or the ones relating to you." Harry says, much calmer and sadder. Louis unconsciously takes a step forward. "Dr.Higgins told me that I'll only gain 40 percent of memories that relates to you."

Louis stammers. "But I don't understand. Why-"

Harry's face turns a light shade of pink, and he blinks back tears. Louis keeps on walking until he is face to face with Harry, taking his hand in his. "He said at the rate my memories are going I'll only remember 40 percent. The other 60 percent will forever be gone. He also says that it's the certain connection that I hold with the person in those memories that can be the problem too." Harry sniffles and Louis wipes at Harry's eyes. "I wanted to remember for you. I wanted to remember us. I couldn't just forget everything we've gone through just because of some accident." Harry pauses and Louis takes the chance to speak.

"I love you." Louis whispers, their foreheads touching. Harry huffs out a laugh and Louis sniffs in the warm air.

"If the memory didn't come to me, I would've forced it to. That's why I went practically mad tonight. I tried reenacting our first date. I thought by doing that the memories will come but I got nothing." Harry smiles sadly and mumbles,"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot that makes idiot moves and I'm sorry."

Louis cups Harry's cheeks in his hands. "Harry, I love you. I love your idiocy and it was totally stupid of you, but I still love you no matter what you do or say. Nothing, not even that accident can come between us. Plus, you have nothing to be sorry about. I used to care about how only I will be the one to carry most of the memories we have together. I was worried that I would have no one else to share it with. But then I thought that we can always make new memories, gain new moments together. Live for the moment because everything else is uncertain." Harry chuckles chuckles at the cliche quote and Louis smiles. "It's true isn't it?"

Harry nods. Harry pulls Louis closer by the waist and kisses him, open mouthed. "I love you so freaking much. I didn't think I can feel so much for one person."

Louis stands on his tiptoes and deepens the kiss. His tongue flicks inside Harry's mouth and Harry's tongue makes an appearance, licking the inside of Louis mouth. Louis bites at Harry's bottom lip and harry groans. Louis can feel himself hardening.

"I think we should save the tongue for tonight." Louis says, unable to stop from smiling.

Harry giggles uncontrollably. "I can't wait to make new memories with you."

Louis chuckles and pulls Harry to the car. "Well what are we waiting for?"

 

~

 

A few months later, after all the therapy and visiting the hospital every now and then, Harry is free to be on his own. Yeah, he only gained a tiny part of his memories back, but it's better than nothing. Harry will take whatever he can get. Plus, as more time goes by, Harry finds himself living in the time of the present instead of that past. Harry gives himself a pat on the back every now and then.

Harry puts on his tuxedo, getting ready for a family dinner. "Louis! Help me put on my tie!"

Louis comes in the room, his tie also undone. "You help me with mine's while I help you with your's?"

Harry smiles. "That's what husbands are for."

Louis ties the tie as he says,"I'm total shit at this so don't blame me if it comes out in a knot."

"You're the only one who's tied it, so I have no one else to blame."

"Arsehole." Louis says, giving Harry's cheek a peck.

They bicker about who's fault it is about the messed up tie Harry is now wearing as they drive to Jay's place. They bicker, but as soon as they Louis parks the car, they make up with a quick make-out session. Louis gives harry a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. "C'mon. I don't want to be more fashionably late than I already am."

Harry tries pulling Louis back, pouting as he pulls on Louis' sleeve. "Louuuu they wouldn't mind. They know we're late anyways."

Louis kisses Harry again before saying,"Babe, don't worry. I'll give you a blowjob when we come home."

Harry gets out of the car and grabs the bouquet of flowers for Anne and Jay. Louis presses the doorbell and Jay opens the door. 

"Hello, boys. Oh, are these for the family?" Jay asks, taking the bouquet.

"They're for you and Anne. but if you want the flowers to be a family thing, it's fine too." Louis says.

Jay walks down the hallway, and Harry and Louis follow. the hallways leads to the family room, the dinner table in the center, the kitchen behind the door in the back. 

"Need me to help with the cooking mum?" Louis asks.

"Honey, you know how poorly you cook. Harry, you cook and Louis, you set up the table." Anne says, popping he head out of the kitchen door. Louis pouts and Harry laughs, walking to the kitchen.

Harry gives his mum a quick hug before turning on the stove. "Chicken and rice, green beans, spinach, warm loaves of bread, butter, and mashed potatoes is what we're aiming for tonight's dinner." 

"Where are Gemma and Lottie and them?" Harry asks.

"They're on their way. Got a bit held up in traffic."

Harry snorts. "I'm certainly surprised that they're later than Louis and I." 

Anne rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know." But Harry can see in her smile that she's extremely happy for him.

Harry quietly walks out of the kitchen, wanting to check up on Louis when he overhears Louis speaking to his mum.

"Are you sure you want to do this?  _Again_  for that matter." Jay asks, sounding distressed.

Harry finds his feet implanted to the ground. "Yes. I know it'll make him happy. I think he deserves another moment to live this." Louis says, voice clear and certain. 

Harry strains his ears when Anne pulls him away, giving him a lot of disapproval. "It's not polite eavesdropping on others."

"Mum,  think they were talking about me. What did Jay mean by wanting to do something again?"

Anne avoids looking harry in the eye and says,"Let's just continue baking, shall we?"

Harry spends his hour helping his mum make food, half of the hour Gemma arriving with Louis' sisters. Dinner was ready to be served about twenty minutes after they arrived. Both families sit around the table when Harry, Jay, Louis, and Anne brings the food out. 

"Smells lovely, mum. I bet Harry wasn't much help." Gemma says, giving Anne a wide smile and Harry the finger.

"Hey, don't be tease my husband. Only I'm allowed to do that." Louis says.

Harry smiles gratefully and holds Louis' waist. "Thanks, Lou."

"It's n problem." Louis says heart-eyed, Gemma pretending to barf behind him.

"Let's dig in." Lottie says, practically drooling at the steaming hot food.

"Yes, let's." Jay echoes.

They fill up their plates and when they're done with their first plate, they reach over for a second and third helpings. 

"Your cooking is just wonderful Anne. I can see where Harry learned from." Louis says.

"He did learn from the best." Anne says.

"Don't flatter yourself, mum." Gemma says.

Jay joins in the conversation. "What's wrong about flattering oneself when no one else does it for you?"

Jay and Anne share a laugh and the kids groan. Harry and Louis catch each other' eyes and they share a smile. And as if that smile has transported them into somewhere else, it feels as if they're in their own world. Harry finds himself falling for Louis all over again. 

Something flickers in Louis' eyes and he raises a hand to quiet down the table. "I would like to make an announcement."

Confusion rumbles in Harry's chest. "Lou, what are you doing?"

"Something for you to remember." Louis answers. He faces the table, leaving Harry in more of a tangled confusion. "I want to make a toast for the love of my life." Everybody raises their glasses of water and champagne. Harry doesn't raise his glass. 

"I don't understand." Harry says, mostly to himself.

Louis raises his own glass and points it towards Harry. "My love, you cannot remember this moment so I will give it to you once more." Louis gets on one knee, reaches inside his pocket, and takes out a tiny box. He opens it and inside is a crystallized ring. 

Harry gasps and covers his mouth with his hands. "Oh my God."

Louis smiles cheerfully and Harry wants to smack his face with a huge, gigantic kiss. "Harry Styles, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Harry doesn't see how Gemma or Anne or any of the others are reacting to this because all Harry can see, all Harry can feel is Louis' love that's burning a hole through his heart, making his entire body grow warm.

Harry opens his mouth and tries to speak. Nothing audible comes out so Harry smiles and nods. He tries to speak again, this time, able to get a few words out. "Yes. Yes yes yes yes a billion times yes." 

Harry pulls Louis up and they kiss, the whole flat erupting with cheers and laughter. 

"Next we'll have another wedding." Louis says between kisses.

Harry kisses Louis on the nose and says with a big smile,"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you read more than one fic of mine's, you can probably tell i have a thing for cheesy endings. thank you so much for reading this!! you guys have no idea how much i appreciate it xx. <3333


End file.
